


Velvet Door In Camden Town

by Pokestar21



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), Persona Series
Genre: Crossover, F/M, POV Dylan, Palaces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokestar21/pseuds/Pokestar21
Summary: My life was normal. Well as normal as it could get in a family of 101. That was until I stumbled into a place that would change my life forever.
Relationships: Onesided Dolly/Hansel (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. The fool's journey

**Author's Note:**

> I've added an extension to the end so check it out.

April 2nd 20XX

The pups had been tucked and I was getting some rest after a tiring day. If I remember correctly. And I fell asleep. So this must be a dream right?

Everywhere is blue. Exactly like my treehouse but all blue. Everything I see around me exactly the same. Except them. The human sat behind the desk that wasn't there before. Beside a Dalmatian for some reason in a blue coat with a matching hat. Of course it was a dream. It couldn't be real could it? No that would make no sense, the scientific answer is its a dream or another prank. Though the latter was unlikely.

"welcome wildcard, to the Velvet Room" the human spoke.

"uh hello... Mr?" I managed to let. It probably wouldn't work though. Humans never bother to learn our language.

"allow me to introduce myself, I am Igor the master of the Velvet room" this Igor shockingly responded to me. It definitely wasn't everyday, no ever I've seen a human that understands me.

"where am I". This place was so wierd I'm surprised I didn't start of with it. The man seemed to look to the Dalmatian beside him.

"we are in the Velvet Room, a world between matter" she stated.

"uh thanks?" I managed to respond. It wasn't like that helped.

"as Safie explained, you could say this is a dream" Igor followed up. So it appears I'm just dreaming. "but do not think that none of this is real". But it's a dream isn't it.

The 2 two seemed to look towards a large clock behind. "our time is up for now" she stated "but we look forward to you awakening your potential Trickster". I try to ask what she means but it all faded away.

April 3rd 20XX

"come on Dylan! Wake up!" I recognised that voice.

"Delgado..." I scold but he pays me no mind.

"we need breakfast" he continues

"OK, I'm getting up" I concede. Dolly probably sent him up. "has dolly started setting up?"

"well..." started Delgado "she kinda left... "

"what?!" she knows the morning routine. What is up with her?

"she said she had something important to so could you do us breakfast, mum and dad have already gone to work" he begged with a desperate look.

"don't worry I'll on it" I assured him as he dashed downstairs. Dawkins is probably struggling on his own with breakfast.

As I arrived in the dinning room I was greeted by a struggling Dawkins as expected. 

"thank goodness your here this was becoming quite a struggle on my own" he cried in relief, still caring Dog. 

Getting ready for the day I moved quickly to get everyones bowls and kibble ready. It appears it be only me and Dawkins taking care of everyone with Dolly gone. 

"Dawkins do you have any idea were Dolly is" I asked. 

"I think she said some about the park, though that really narrows it down" he answered with a hint of sarcasm. 

"do you mind me I go fetch her?" I asked. He did look very busy after all.

"I should be able to hold down fort" he reassures me

"just make sure to use the world wide woof if you have any problems" I request. They can become a handful after all.

"don't worry Dylan I have this under control" he reassured only for the sound of something breaking to follow. "oh kibbles...mostly" 

After being shooed out of the house I proceeded to the park. No signs of Dolly but I was still a while away. As it continue to walk I see something in the corner of my eye. I turn to see... Me? No it looks different, like a silhouette. It becomes clearer as it approach it until... 

Everything starts to feel like I was dizzy as it wobbles around me. Everything seemed the same. Except the sky. It was red? Maybe if I continue on I can find Dolly. I'm probably imaging it all.

I continue to towards the park as I notice something different. Brick fence had I sign on it. I look to see it say "warning hunting ground". I decided to enter to see what was going on before something jumped from behind. It appeared to be a human with a gun!

It slammed me to the ground as it spoke. "who dares intrude on the hunting grounds of the great Dolly Dalmatian?" I tried to answer but are lost for words. I'm going to die aren't I? He cocks his gun as I prepare for the worst.

But everything stops. Beside stands the silhouette from before. "you wish to live do you not?" it spoke. What was Happening?  
"sign this agreement and I shall bestow you my power". I nod. "say my name and our pact shall be forged".

It all felt natural as I bellowed "Galileo!"

It moved behind me like a shadow. "I am thou, thou art I".

A surge of power runs through me as I knock back the human. As it falls back bursts producing two zombies. One prepares to charge at me but I headbutt it I reflex to notice I'm wearing my space helmet. It gets up again but I headbutt it again, killing it. The other however get behind me and bites me. It hurt but wasn't fatal. 

As I prepare I hear a voice "call thy would". I think but before I know it I let out a shout. 

"persona!" 

Behind me a human in emerged clad in a black with a space helmet upon his head and bearing a book. 

"end it!" I shout as the zombie is frozen ice killing it. 

I catch a breath as I look at where the human once was. Were am? What just happened? What was that? I didn't know.

"a marvelous sight Dylan" came a all too familiar voice from behind me. I turn to see Dolly. But she's different. She's wearing a costume hunters wear in movies and her eyes were Amber.

"Dolly?" I ask

"in a way yes" she answers ominously. "but your intruding on my territory and I hunt intruders". What? I thought to myself. 

She called "Delgado!" and a Delgado in a servants costume appeared from behind her. "kill him" she ordered as the Delgado approached before transforming into a strange demon dog. 

I attempted to have galileo attack it with it's ice attack but "Delgado" shrugged it. Was it really that powerful? Flight reflexes kicked in and I ran as fast as possible. It was however catching up. I speed up before seing the a strange swirl and jumped for it landing on the ground. I looked to see everything was normal again. No red sky, no demon dog. All normal. I looked around one more before I headed home.

I arrive home to see the house was is one piece. That was good. As enter before me was Dolly. Well I definitely need to talk to her.

"where were you Dolly?" I ask her.

"what's it to you Dylan?" she retorts in a moody tone.

"well you left without warning" I state. "you could of at least told us".

"well I don't care, I have more important things to do" she deflects.

"what was so important that you left without warning anybody!?" I exclaim, losing my patience with her mood.

"none of your fucking business!" she snaps. Something was definitely off. She never talks like that, expecially when the pups could hear her.

"Dolly that isn't appropriate language to use around the pups!" I reprimand. However she is already gone. "fantastic" I complain to myself.

As I continue with the day caring for the pups the thought of Dolly keeps crossing my mind. What is wrong with Dolly? She's never like that. And what about that place? She was there too but different. No worse. Maybe I should sleep on it.

  
Yet again I find myself here. The Velvet Room? It's still all the same.

"welcome back Wildcard" greeted Safie. "you have finally Awakened the power of the persona". So that power from earlier?

"what was that all earlier?" I asked withoutppausing "the monsters, Dolly?". I needed to know. 

"that was a Palace" she answered. "a place made of distorted desires and ruled by shadows". 

"shadows?" I asked. 

"the enemies you fought earlier today" she simply answered. How much did she know if she can answer these questions?

"but Dolly. how she get there?" I asked desperately. 

"that was her shadow" she continued to answer. "a manifestation of inner desires". 

"but she's not like that" I weakly argue. 

"that would be due to the treasure that created her Palace" she clarified. "you must find and remove it if you wish eliminate her distorted desires"

"thank you" I manage.

"it's a pleasure my wildcard" safie responded. Suddenly a strange card appeared as words echoed in my head.

**I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the power that shall bringeth thy will.**

**With the birth of the Strength Persona, you have obtained the bonds that shall lead to the future and new power...**

"so a social link has been born?" Igor observed "make great use of it wildcard"

I tried to press on for more information but the clock behind me rang and it all faded away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galileo:  
> Arcana:fool  
> element:ice  
> Level:2


	2. The Moon's awakening

April 4th 20XX

Waking up I look around me. Just a normal room. Was this Velvet Room the new normal for me? I don't really know. I get myself up and prepare for another days without Dolly's help.

Having recovered from breakfast I made my way to my treehouse. As I climbed up I thought about yesterday. It all felt like a dream but it was all real. My helmet was proof of that. Somehow I wore it all day yesterday. I was surprised when I went to sleep and felt it.

"i must of looked like an idiot I thought to myself" I said under my breath.

I gave a glance to my left to see my original helmet and to right to see my newest. Looking at it, one thing was on my mind. I had to go back. If I didn't Dolly will be stuck like this. I take one more look before placing the one on the right onto my head and leave.

Going out wasn't to hard thanks to Dawkins watching the pups. I could probably use the whole day. But I put those thoughts in the back of my head when I approached it. The portal. With one destination. Dolly's Palace. Well at least according to Safie. I take a step forward as everything distorts around me and before I know it there.

Seeing a second it still felt strange. Seeing the park as a hunting ground was wierd. Should I call it that? It did say on the sign. But what wash she hunting then? Maybe I should find out.

As make my way to the entrance I stop to see some guards. I guess she doesn't want me coming. Looking at their numbers I doubt I could fight them all. I guess I'll need to find another way in. Check where I came from, I look for a gap. Luckily for there appeared to a broken part of the wall. How did that happen? But I need to stay focused. Climbing over it I make my way in.

This corner of the Palace seemed barren and secluded behind bushes. perfect. Taking a look through the bushes I see what appears to be a small tent. I decide to sneak over to it to check it out. With a quick sprint I found myself behind it.

Well there has to something in it right. Keeping in mind I sneak around to its entrance to see a shadow. Taking my chances, I charge a it. The impact knocked it over before revealing 3 zombies. With them off guard I chart at one, killing it instantly. However the other two charge at me and knocked me back. In desperation with a call of "persona!" I summoned galileo and had him freeze. It shattered, killing it.

The other zombie noticing its situation cried "stop! Don't kill me...im already dead so again...". 

I looked at it with confusion. Was it pleading?

"how about I pay up and I can leave?" offered the zombie.

Not wanting to have to fight, I accept with "OK".

The zombie made a smile before saying "here's 5 quid, pretend you didn't see me". With it threw a bunch of coins that it ran off out of sight. Taking in everything I saw I went to pick up the money. Where I was going to put it I wasn't sure. I decided to check for anything in the tent to find a satchel. I guess I know where the money is going. I put it on and placed the money inside before making my way forward.

Travelling through the Palace felt like a drag as I reached a second camp. Taking refuge behind a tent I overhead a guard.

"hey we've been called to the entrance camp! There's been an intruder!" called one. That can't be good. 

"really? What was it?" asked another 

"apparently some black dog" answered the first. Black dog? Was he from the real world like me?

I decided to follow the shadow as they headed to the intruder. I eventually arrived to find "Delgado" confronting... Dante?!

"w...What is going on here?" mustered Dante. "what is wrong with you?".

"you have trespassed intruder! You must face your punishment!" the handicapped dog demanded. 

"p...punishment?!" exclaimed Dante in the confusion. In a bink of the eye "Delgado" revealed his true form. A dark canine with a flash of yellow on its left eye. The beast towered over Dante as he backed up in fear. 

Not wanting to see It play out any longer I charged in. 

"Dylan?! What're you doing here?!" asked a shocked Dante. 

I simply commanded "get back!" and he obliged. Looking back to the creature in front of me I took my battle position. 

It beast seemed to roar towards the sky. Its howl sent shivers down my spine. Trying to not let it get to me I summon Galileo to attack. The beast seemed to barley flinch before biting at me.

As it collided, pain ran through me. I start to feel weak as I fall to the ground. I'm going to die, aren't I?

...

**The Moon's perspective**

This is all to much. Nothing makes sense. This things going to kill us. We're doomed!

"do you really believe that?" called a voice

"Who is that?!" I ask, filled with fear.

"I am confidence you bury, the conviction you ignore" stated the voice "I am your other self". 

It caught me off guard with its words. My other self? 

"allow me to free you from the chains of fear that hold you" it offered "call what hides in thy mind". 

I follow its command unsure what else to do. Then it hits me. What is wrong with me? I've been glooming in a corner all this time. Afraid to help those around me. Literally frozen in front of me stands my brother about to die. I can't let this happen. I've help him before, now it's time to embrace it fully. With my mind set I finally hear it. 

"persona!" 

Everything resumes as he rises behind me. His force blowing everything that stands in our way back. "Dracula!" I command "blow them away!". 

A dark strike the hound as yelps in pain. 

"you barstards!" it curses. 

Almost automatically I strike it, killing it instantly. It wades away like dust in the wind. Leaving only a lone key behind. 

**The Wildcard**

I can't believe what I saw. Dante of all dogs just killed the shadow. Not only that he summoned a persona. It all felt so strange. All I could do was stand dumbfounded as his cape flowed behind him. Wait when did he get a cape? Was it like the weapon? 

As instantly as Dante gained his confidence, it seemed to fade. 

"w... What just happened?" he managed to ask. 

I wanted to answer but the shadows were getting up. Moving with instinct I picked up the key the shadow dropped and pulled Dante as far away as we could go. 

When we returned to the real world I wasn't sure what to say. Were do I even start? The Palace? The persona? The cape?

"Dylan, I think we need to..." started Dante before taking a deep breath "I think we need to talk about this".

"how about we head to my treehouse?" I suggest.

"yeah" barely manages Dante.

The journey back was filled with awkward silence. No one really knew what to say. But It would need to be said.

We take a seat as I place my helt on the side.

"so that place?" he begins.

"a Palace" I state.

"you know what it is?" ask Dante, surprise visible on his face.

"I was there yesterday but from what I've been told, it shows how someone sees the world around them" I inform Dante.

"who vision?" he asks with concern.

"Dolly's" I simply state.

Dante seemed to freeze like he was unsure what to say.

"but why she would be view the park as a hunting ground is beyond me" I add.

"hunting ground" Dante asks.

"yeah" I answered.

Dante seemed to think before looking at me.

"Hansel" he concludes.

"what?" I ask. I wasn't exactly sure where he's going with this.

"well Dolly is into Hansel right?" he asks. I nod. "well then it would make sense that she's hunting for Hansel right?". 

"Hansel the treasure" I think aloud. 

"treasure?" Dante asks unsure of what I mean. 

"I missed that out didn't I?" I admit "the treasure is the source of the Palace". 

"so what do we do about it?" asks Dante still unsure. 

"we find it and we can return Dolly back to her normal self" I explain. "can you help me?" I ask. 

'can I... Urm think about? " returns Dante. 

After all this he needs time to take it all in." OK" I answer. I take a look to see his cape still on. "you're going to take it of right" I ask, pointing at the cape. 

"I think, I'm going to keep it on" answers Dante as he leaves. 

I guess this is going to be a long night... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dylan:  
> Galileo:  
> Arcana: fool  
> element: ice  
> Level: 3  
> Abilities: Bufu, Lunge
> 
> Dante:  
> Dracula:  
> Arcana: Moon  
> Element: curse  
> Level: 3  
> Abilities: eiha, life drain


	3. Park excursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Dante get to what is going on after a visit to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow over 2K words! The longest chapter yet. Took long enough.

April 5th 20XX

Surprisingly I didn't visit the Velvet room last night. It definitely felt strange. Maybe this unusual event had become normal for me. It all has. Especially starting the day without Dolly. It almost felt normal now with me and Dawkins doing everything. Well Dante was also helping this morning.

He was still wearing the cape though. I guess that's another new normal. The list was sure adding up. But I put it all at the back of my mind for now.

"Dolly Dalmatian! Get back here right now!". The voice could only belong to mum. Had she heard about Dolly leaving yesterday?

"what?" moodily retorted Dolly.

Mum's gaze became even more firey with the response. "what do you think you're leaving this house now? You're meant to be taking the pups to the park".

"Dylan can do it" Dolly muttered.

Would I really mind it? I have Dawkins to help me. Maybe Dante to. It can't be that hard?

Mum didn't seem to be having any of it though. "Dolly you are responsible for the pups just like Dylan"

Dolly seemed to let out a huff.

"and don't you even dare think I don't know about how you've been ignoring you're responsibilities to this family recently" mum continued "you're going to take the pups to the park or me and your father are going to have to punish you!".

Dolly seemed to only groan "fine" before walking back in. As she walked by me she seemed to give an agressive look. She didn't think I told on her, did she? I guess I should get back to looking after the pups. What are they doing with that bowl?!

The rest of the day felt like a blur until it was time to go to the park. I'd luckily convinced Dante to come help me out.

Dante watched on unimpressed as I explained the most efficient way to count the pups. I know he probably doesn't see how this is so important. He's never really taken to the big brother role before. But if it isn't done we could miss a pup. Just the thought of it makes me nervous. 

"is that all of the them?" asked Dolly, appearing fed up.

"all 99" I answer looking to her.

"good" she grunts before leading the pups out.

As we follow Dante stays beside me with a look of concern.

"Dolly really is acting like her shadow isn't she?" Dante asks.

"yeah" I answer "that's why we need to steal her treasure"

"we'll probably have to do it tommorow then" Dante concludes.

I simply nod in response. I guess my tommorow is decided then. As we continue Dawkins approaches me. He seemed to look at Dante's Cape, giving it an unapproving look before addressing me.

"Dylan, I'm going to be keeping an extra eye on the pups" he simply states "I doubt Dolly is going to be of any help with her current mood"

"got it Dawkins, me and Dante are also going to keep an eye on the pups" I respond.

Dawkins seemed to give me a look. "Dante? When did decide he wants to look after the pups?" he asked.

"since Dolly's recent moods" Dante answers.

"stick close to Dylan, he'll tell how to look after the pups" Dawkins ordered before moving towards the front of the crowd of pups.

After finally reaching the park, I decide to find a position to watch the pups from. As I sit down I glance over the pups seeing who's where. Dante sit next to me, joining me in keeping an eye on the pups.

After a while I notice a door. Just standing there nearby on the path. The familiar colour of blue from my dreams. It almost feels automatic as I walk towards and through the door.

Before I know it I am met with Safie in the velvet room. How did the door get in the park? I thought this was in my dreams.

"welcome back wildcard" greeted Igor.

"we have been expecting you" continued Safie.

I guess they do at this point. "why am I here?" I ask.

Safie seems to nod before looking towards me.

"you see wildcard we have called you here to show you that this room will be here to assist you" she explained.

"With what" I ask, still unsure of what she means by assist.

"are role here is to guide you in your destiny" Safie explains "this shall appear as long as you need it".

Guide me in my destiny? This can't be real? Then again I could say that about most things over the past few days.

Safie seemed to notice my confusion but seemed to continue.

"of course course you may not be able to keep track of everything, however we have prepared for this..." explained Safie as she gestured towards the table.

On it was a device much like the ones we use at home but smaller and cased in blue velvet.

"this is the Velvetphone" she explained "it will provide details on all your social links and personas, as well as allow us to directly contact you"

It did all that? That's pretty impressive. But how am I meant to get it home without it being suspicious?

"won't it be suspicious if I picked it up in the park?" I ask.

"that is why it will be delivered to the place you refer to as 'home'" answered Safie "we hope to see you return if you have any questions"

I thank them as I leave the velvet room. And everyone is staring at me... Great.

"Dylan what were you doing? You were staring in space" complained Dawkins.

"sorry, I was just thinking about something" I apologised.

"just try not to get distracted" requests Dawkins "you're the only other dog I trust to keep an eye on the pups right now"

I give him a looked of disapproval. He can't just go saying that out loud.

"Dylan, Dolly has no interest in looking after the pups right and Dante has literally never played the big brother role" states Dawkins.

"fine" I back down. I guess he is right, isn't he?

"give Dante some experience and I'll trust, OK" suggests Dawkins.

"and Dolly?" I ask

"if she gets back to normal" he answers.

As I watch Dawkins leave I turn around to see Dante approaching me. Did he hear anything? If so how much?

"hey Dante" I awkwardly greet.

"hey Dylan do you think you we can hang out later?" he asks.

"sure" I answer "first we should focus on the pups"

As we move back to our previous positions Dante gives me a look.

"what was with the staring into space" he asks.

"what if told you there is a blue door there only I can see" I ask him. Please don't say I'm insane.

"I would say that your crazy but after yesterday I kinda believe you" responds Dante.

That's reassuring, I guess.

"well what if I were to tell that's where I get all my information of that other world from?" I continue asking.

"is it?" asks Dante. A strong look of curiosity glows in his eyes.

"yes" I simply answer.

"and who tells you everything?" he presses.

"a human named Igor and a dalmatian named Safie" I respond.

What is he getting at here? It all seems kind of trivial.

"like the characters from Frankenstein?" he asks.

I give him a blank stare. He's read it? Dante is always so afraid of everything. Wouldn't he be terrible with horror.

With an unimpressed look Dante responds "I do read Dylan, I'm not an idiot"

"I'm not saying that... Just you're always so..." I stutter.

"afraid?" he finishes.

"ugh... Yeah" I cautiously answer.

"Dylan I won't lie, I do get scared but not about things like that?" he explains with a hurt expression on his face "but can we not talk about that right now?"

"got it" I answer.

After we sat in silence as we watched the pups. It was oddly soothing. But soon it was time to go home.

The journey back was just as uneventful. Until the package was noticed.

"what's that?" groaned Dolly.

"it's for me" I answer

"probably some of your space junk" she moans as she wanders off.

Well that's one problem down. Just hope no one else pays attention to it.

"I wasn't aware of a delivery today" stated Dawkins "you always let me know of any packages arriving".

"sorry I forgot Dawkins" I lied.

"I understand, don't worry about it " assured Dawkins as he left.

I turn to Dante, signaling him.

"hey Dante can you help me take this to my treehouse?" I ask.

"ugh... Sure" answers Dante.

After dragging the box to my treehouse, I use my claw to open it. In the Box was the velvetphone from earlier, velvet blue case and all. There was even a golden "V" on the back of it.

"so what is it?" asks Dante.

"I'm... Not entirely sure" I respond.

"Dylan, are you trying to doom us?" Dante questions downtrodden.

"we can at least give it a chance..." I manage.

Dante seems to sigh before saying "go on".

Taking the first step I turned the device on. A screen with the signature "V" appears before, opening the menu.

"hm... personas... Items? Stats? Equipment? What is this a video game?" I contemplate aloud.

Dante looks over my shoulder, sharing the same reaction as mine. It's pretty wierd sight for sure.

"I guess it makes it easier to understand" Dante suggests "it's not like we haven't played video games"

"it's not Demon's may cry, Dante" I taunt.

"just because you're jealous that I'm better than" he taunts back with a smirk on his face.

I make a dramatic sigh before continuing with the Velvetphone. First clicking on the option "personas". The device seemed to as expected bring up the options of my persona Galileo and Dante's Dracula. Each with a level and set of skills. 

"levels? Skills? It really is like a video game" I note.

"I'm guessing Bufu is that ice attack" I note "not sure what Lunge is but I can probably try it out right?"

"I guess so" Dante answers. "hey any idea what Eiha or Life drain is?" he continues to ask.

I scanning over the skills I notice a description.

"well it appears to be called a curse skill, so maybe it was that dark attack you used yesterday" I suggest "and that Life drain seems to syphon HP"

"so it's even more like a video game?" Dante asks.

"yep" I simply answer.

"I should really stop asking that at this point..." Dante notes.

As cycle through the options I don't find much. Items was empty. Stats and equipment were like your average menus like in Poodlewolf or First Fantasy. Dante however seemed interested in another option.

"any idea what social links mean?" he asks

As I open the menu I'm greeted with only one option. Safie, the strength Arcana. With a picture of her and everything. Next to her was a card with a Cryptic image below the number "XI". A simple one sits beside her name. What did it mean?" is this what that social link she mentioned before looks like.

"hey do you know her and why is the strength tarot card next to her?" Dante asks not sure what to make of it.

"oh... She's the one that's been telling me about that other world" I answer before looking towards him. "tarot?" I ask.

"you know like in fortune telling..." he tries to explain.

"I guess..." I respond not really understanding it.

Dante sighs before saying "I'll get Portia to explain it to you later". He seems to look over the image once more before saying "what is that anyway?"

"she calls it a Social Link" I explain "I guess its meant to be in the name"

Dante seems nod. Hopefully he's happy with this. I don't know how much more I can tell him.

"I think that's enough for now" he states. "we're going to get Dolly back to normal tomorrow right?" he continues to ask.

"that's the plan" I assure him.

"well count me in then" he says with determined look on his.

Suddenly everything stops as I feel strange sense of deja vu.

**I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the power that shall bringeth thy will.**

**With the birth of the Moon Persona, you have obtained the bonds that shall lead to the future and new power...**

There it was again, a social link. This time with Dante. Maybe it means something. However I snap out of it as I follow Dante out of the the treehouse to check on Dawkins. Hopefully he and the pups are doing OK...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dylan:  
> Galileo:  
> Arcana: fool  
> element: ice  
> Level: 3  
> Abilities: Bufu, Lunge
> 
> Dante:  
> Dracula:  
> Arcana: Moon  
> Element: curse  
> Level: 3  
> Abilities: Eiha, Life drain


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New discovery is made and the end of Dolly's Palace draws slowly nearer.

**April 6th 20XX**

Today is the day we return to Dolly's Palace. Dante and I had made sure to bring everything ready for the search. It was almost exciting as we arrived.

"so we need to find that treasure?" Dante checks.

"Yeah, the map seems to show a large base camp" I assure.

"Well we better get moving then" Dante said.

Moving forwards, we proceed through the small camps. They strangely felt empty as we moved through. 

However a banging noise alarmed us. Taking cover, I look around to see a shadow distracted by a pan it's knocked over. 

"This is our chance to get it" notes Dante. 

I nod before charging around and colliding with the shadow. The force knocked it over revealing a lone female zombie. It was obvious from its worried expression that it was afraid. 

"Come on don't be so trigger happy" it begged. 

"What can you offer us?" I ask trying to keep up the merciless facade. 

"well I don't have anything but..." it explains. 

"that's not gonna help" interrupted Dante. 

The shadow seemed to whimper before suggesting "h...how about my p...power?".

"I guess" I answer forgetting the facade. 

The shadow seemed to approach me before saying "I remember now, I'm not a shadow of this Palace, I'm a persona from the sea of souls". 

It held its hand out before saying "I am Zombie Lady, please call upon me whenever you want".

Within an instant there was a flash as I can only assume the persona entered my mind.

"OK what was that?" questioned Dante, not understanding what just happened.

"I think I've got a new persona" I weakly answered.

We decided to find cover before checking the Velvetphone. It seemed to show Zombie Lady below Galileo. It seems to have two physical skills, poison bite and stun claw. It also seems to resist physical attacks but is weak to fire.

"well I guess this could be useful" notes Dante

"well it must allow for more powerful personas in the future, it is only lv3 after all" I respond

"I guess so," admits Dante.

After we pack up we make our way from one small camp to another. Strangely though we didn't encounter any shadows. It was probably for the best though. We really didn't need anything attacking us. What if we got severely injured? How could we explain that? Push it to the back of your head Dylan, we need to focus. 

Taking a breath from the tangent in my mind, I focus on ahead. Eventually we arrived at a large gate to a building.

"So do you think this is where Dolly's treasure is?" asks Dante.

"I guess so" I answer "where else could it be?"

We move to approach the door but are stopped by a shout.

"halt!" barked a familiar voice.

"none shall enter the Chambers of the huntress" barked another.

"prepare to die" bark a third familiar voice.

"Wait, Dimitris?" asks Dante.

The 3 step forward to confirm Dante's question. Why were Dimitris guarding this place? Surely she doesn't see them as guard dogs. Then again it wasn't something I'd put past them.

The cognitions seemed to shout before revealing their shadowy selves. 3 dogs like humans.

"Hey Dylan, are you sure we can take them?" asks Dante, unsure of the situation.

"we don't really have a choice..." I admit.

Taking in what I said, we take our battle position. Both sides stare at each other down, waiting for one to act.

Dimitri 1 seemed to raise his sword up, surrounding him in a red aura. 

Dimitri 2 followed up with the previous action. However he seems to be surrounded in a blue aura instead. 

I brace myself for dimitri 3 but instead hear Dante cry "persona!". Almost instantly Dracula rises from behind and fires an Eiha. It strikes Dimitri 1, causing him to recoil. 

Taking a chance I decided to follow up with a Bufu. However Dimitri 1 shrugs it off. 

"ha! You hit like a cat!" Dimitri 1 taunts.

"yeah a little pussycat!" chimes in dimitri 3.

Great. I'm being taunted by Dimitris. It's even worse that they're comparing me to a cat. 

Before I can continue though, Dimitri 3 strikes me. Agh, the pain! Is this what it feels like to be attacked with an ace? If so I feel sorry for Poodlewolf if he has to deal with this. 

As I look, Dimitri 1 seems to strike Dante knocking him back. As if one cue Dimitri 3 follows up again with another strike. 

It's a turn system! How haven't I noticed this?! It's just like a video game! Like everything else! 

Focus Dylan. Pretend this is Poodlewolf. How do you count them? That's it! Zombie Lady! She resists physical attacks right? So she should be a big help here. That means I've just got to wait for Dante to take his turn. 

Just in time he does so. 

"What's yours is mine!" he shouts as he seems to drain health from Dimitri 3. Firstly, can he do that?! Secondly, since when has Dante been this violent? Surely I would have noticed this? It's almost like… A power trip! But still that's not really something Dante would do is it. 

Everything is so overwhelming! But I need to be focused. If I'm not who knows what will happen. To me or even worse Dante… 

Seeing the cue for my turn I call out "Zombie Lady!"

Behind instead of Galileo, she emerges. So it's that easy? I'd better make use of it.

"please help us!" I call to her. Almost instantly she swipes at Dimitri 3, knocking him back. He seems to try and retaliate but is unable to move. He's stunned. Maybe this can help us. 

"What the hell did you do to me?!" demanded Dimitri 3.

It was however ignored as the other to the Dimitris charged at me in succession. As they striked, this time it felt barely like a scratch. So I was right about the resistance. I guess we'll need to keep that in mind in the future. 

As I look to Dante, I see a merciless look in his eyes. Once again he drains the health of this time Dimitri 3. He must have not had much as he faded away. 

"You bastard!" cried Dimitri 1 in anger. He looked ready to kill.

"now you're really done for" added Dimitri 2, sharing the anger of his brother. 

I need to act quickly if they all out on Dante, he could be hurt or worse. As I call upon Zombie Lady again, she strikes Dimitri 2 this time with a bite. It seems to however cause Dimitri 2 to slightly stumble. 

Dimitri 1 this time seems to charge himself up for an attack. 

Dimitri 2 however strikes Dante with his axe. Dante seemed to recoil in pain and curse him under his breath. But just as soon as he striked, purple liquid seemed to rise from Dimitri 2, causing him to writhe in pain. Was he poisoned? If so, that's 2 status conditions. It all seems to work like a turn based RPG. Why? I just need to keep thinking this through.

Dante once again strikes Dimitri 2 with an eiha, killing him instantly. Dimitri 1 remains as the last one standing. Anger boiling red on his face. "you bastards! I'll fucking kill both of ya!" he cursed overcome with rage. 

It all felt conflicting. Even though they weren't really Dimitris, in a way they felt just like them. Their bond is just as powerful as their real counterparts. It all hurt so much to break but I need to beat them. For the real Dimitris. 

I focus as I once more unleash Zombie Lady on him. The impact of the claw toppling him. What now? 

"charge" echoed a familiar voice "use all your might". It could only be Galileo. 

Following his command I charge in at him, with Dante following my lead. Our blows teared through Dimitri 1 as I landed before him. 

"strike a pose" ordered Galileo. Following his command I look to the stars above. However I was caught off guard by the sound behind me. It was a burst of blood. I don't know how I knew but I did. But however much I wanted to turn around I couldn't. Suddenly it stopped and behind me Dimitri 1 had disappeared. 

It all felt so alien. Just killed 3 of my brothers but I feel so powerful. It's almost like I leveled up. Though considering how everything feels like an RPG it wouldn't be a surprise.

"hahahahaha!" came a laugh from Dante. He seemed to be reveling in the power. But why? Was this a hidden part of Dante or was I just too stupid to notice this? Why is everything so confusing?! 

"I feel like I could take on anything gloating Dante as he pushed the door open. At least he was doing OK. His laughs continued on as he moved into the building, until…

It stopped so suddenly. I froze in fear as my mind was overloaded with the possibilities of what could have happened. Before I knew It I charged in. 

Before me was Dante cowering form. Staring. His eyes locked on the cage in front of him. As I stepped closer I noticed the all too familiar look. Within the cage was Dante. However he appeared beaten and bruised. At the bottom of the cage was a slab. Engraved in it was the title "bastard abomination". I recoil in disgust. How could Dolly think this?! 

Hear a faint mumble. On the floor Dante was crying. I drop everything as my big brother instincts kick in. Lifting him up I guide him out. Except we didn't return like normal. It was like we had walked out of the room to the entrance of the Palace. But I pay it no mind. All that matters is that we get home. 

We lay in silence. Unmoving on the floor of my treehouse. Neither of us seemed willing to make the first move. Come on I need to be brave for Dante. 

"Dante?" I ask. 

"it's all true" mopes Dante. 

"don't lie to yourself" I try. 

"I'm a freak Dylan! I'm a dalmatian with black fur! That shouldn't even be possible!" he snapped. 

He doesn't dye his fur? How didn't I know this? Surely this had to be wrong. Dalmatians can't have black fur.

Dante seemed to wince once he realised what he said. 

"what do you mean?" I ask 

Dante looked dead in the eyes before saying "you can't tell anybody about what I'm going to say". He breathed before continuing "and you can't tell mum or dad I told you this,understand?".

I nod, needing to know what could hurt him so much. 

"it all started at my birth…"

**Moon's conception**

2 dalmatians sat in a small apartment. Their human had been out and Dolly was fast asleep, leaving the two alone. 

"I've got the pup Daphne," assured Doug. He seemed to look at the pup in confusion. "that's strange…" he noted. 

"what?" asked Daphne, locking her eyes towards Dante. As both gazed seeds of doubt were placed. She knew it as soon as she saw it. She had birthed an abomination. 

It lied there, taunting her with it's awful black fur and disgusting purple spots. A creature not fit for this world from the depths of hell itself. 

"err… Daphne?" Doug pleaded "are you OK" 

"We've made a monster," she spits, catching Doug off guard. 

"how can you say that?!" challenges Doug, cradling the child. 

Looking down in disgust fear she states "that beast doesn't belong in this world!" 

"they're our pup!" retorts Doug, anger building up inside. 

"how can you call that thing our pup?!" she scolds. 

"Why can't you?" he replies back, losing his patiences. As the two look each over in eyes, snarls begin to slower erupt. 

Doug began to stutter before asking "have you been sleeping with other dogs?". A look of doubt and sadness covered his face as he uttered. 

Daphne seemed to snarl even more as her face was filled with aggression. "are you calling a disloyal slut?! Are you trying to say that I've been fucking other dogs?!" she spat. 

"well the fur…" he utters before being cut off. 

"the fuck does that have to do with it?! It's obviously because he's a monster!" she retorted. 

At that moment something broke in Doug. Daphne. The love of his life. His mate. Wanted to kill their own child. He didn't care if he was the result of cheating. He was their child and he wouldn't stand for that. 

With those thoughts almost automatically he pounced at her. Not caring about anything besides protecting his pup. And so a torrent of fangs striked each other over the fate of the pup. Neither game up as Doug wrestled her away. Until… 

A whimper from the door. The two turned to see a small white pup by the door. Dolly. She cowered at the sight before her. The pup didn't know what to feel she was too young to understand. 

As the two moved away from each other, the pup ran away. Daphne followed after her, leaving Doug alone. He wanted to follow her. Comfort her and tell her everything was going to be OK. However the newborn needed him. And he was all they had. 

As he moved towards the pup, he cradled it in his paws. "This must all confuse you" he whispered "but don't worry I'm here for you". He began to rock the newborn pup before saying reassuringly "this must be hell for you but don't worry I'll help you reach your paradise". 

"my little Dante" 

Little did he know this was only a slow beginning to the end. 

**The wild card**

I sat in silence unsure what to say. Why was I never told about this? Did they not trust me? 

Dante looked at me with a sad look in his eyes "me and mum where the only ones told the true story" he explains. 

"what about Dolly then?" I ask. 

"she… Probably doesn't have the full picture" he utters. 

"but she's never been like that to you!" I argue. 

Dante seemed to flinch at my works. "Well maybe the distorted desires caused it…" he weakly offers. 

I breathe letting myself think. There has to be a reason for the misunderstanding. For all of this with Dolly right? But most importantly Dante needs me. 

"I'm here for you Dante, whatever it is" I declared "and we're going to show Dolly the truth".

Almost instantly Dante rushes to me and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you Dylan," he whispers. 

Suddenly it all stops. The card from before, the Moon floats in front me. It seems to shine as the light fills the room before it disappears as instantly as it appeared. 

"you OK?" Dante asks me. 

"I should be the one asking you that" I say. 

Dante seems to shake his head before saying "how about we both worry about each other". I try to answer but he cuts me off saying "I can tell that story made you uncomfortable, so how about we do something to cheer us up" he suggests weakly. 

I simply nod "how about some training" I suggest. 

"training? Now?" he asks. 

"not the physical kind" I explain "when we were fighting the Dimitris did you notice anything?" 

Dante rubbed his chin in thought before answering "not really…" 

"Well we were taking turns I just like an RPG" I explain

"so you want us to play poodlewolf?" asks Dante with a knowing. 

"wrong style" I answer "I was thinking first fantasy". 

"which one?" Dante asks 

That was a good question. Which one should I use as an example? I guess I could say any turn based one. 

"any one with turns will do" I answer. 

"8?" Dante asks. 

"That's a bit complicated. How about we go with an easier one like 7?" I suggest. "You can also play as a moody protagonist in that too" I add.

"is that a personal attack?" exaggerated Dante jokingly. 

I just laugh him off. When was the last time we had fun like this before this whole Dolly thing? Looking back I've never really gotten to see Dante like this that much. I mean sure if it involves something with a spooky tone sure. But any other time it's apocalypse that and disaster this. It makes me wish he showed off his true self more. 

"So which of these consoles are we using?" asked Dante, pointing towards my collection. 

"the playstation 1 or 2 take your pick" I instruct him. 

Dante reaches for the PlayStation 2 on the right before moving it over to the tele in my treehouse. As I move over I take over in setting up as Dante observes me. This reminds of when we first met. I remember correctly there were a lot less of us. Well 6 to be exact after Mum and Dad had started dating. If I remember correctly me and Dolly were 8 at the time. Of course we were all put together to get to know each other while mum and dad were chatting. We had decided to play some game. I can't remember which but it definitely helped bring us together. Well everyone was the same back then but more naive. Even Dante was pretty cheerful though mostly keeping to himself. Well until he found out that me and Dawkins used to read quite a bit. He seemed so comfortable and I guess we did relate a lot about books. Until we got into the meat of the discussion. Of course that was when we started talking about our favourite books at the time. Me and Dawkins brought up some tween targeted books. Dante however brought up frankenstein in all its complicated and gritty self. Especially for a 7 year old. When he showed us the book even Dawkins was confused by it. If I had to be honest he was quite jealous. He was always the smartest in the family but then Dante came in and changed. Of course that was really only in Reading. Dante knew as much as the average pup about science. But second, regardless of what was in. The feeling was pretty new to Dawkins. Maybe that's why they drifted after that. 

"is it ready?" asks Dante as he inspects my progress. 

"should be" I answer "just let me turn it on" 

Pressing the power button the device comes to life. As I pull the controller towards us Dante finds a comfortable spot to sit. I hand the controller to him as I sit beside. 

"you want me to be in control?" questions Dante looking unsure at the screen in front of him. 

"Well I am training you after all" I retorted. 

"Well I need to hope I don't fail too badly" he answers. 

As we sink into the game we begin to lose track of time. With all focus on the game and me giving him advice it almost felt like those times when we played every now and then. It all just felt so peaceful. 

"Dylan!" pierced Dawkins plea through the quiet. 

"Are you OK?" I ask big brother mode kicking "did something happen?" 

"it's the pups" he gasps for breath "I can't get them to sleep and Dollys no help" 

"Don't worry I'll handle it Dawkins" I assure. "" Dante can you continue without me I should be able to help you again tomorrow"

"Go do your thing Dylan" responds Dante with obvious disappointment. 

As I walk away with Dawkins I can't help but feel guilty. We were finally getting to spend some quality time together among all this but I guess not everyone is perfect. It was kinda silly to expect Dawkins to handle everything with Dolly's lack of contribution. I'll just have to make up for it all tomorrow. But for now I've got pups to put to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dylan:  
>  Galileo:  
>  Arcana: fool  
>  element: ice  
>  Level: 5  
>  Abilities: Bufu, Lunge
> 
> Zombie lady:  
>  Arcana: death  
>  element: phys  
>  Level: 4  
>  Abilities: Poison bite, Stun claw 
> 
> Dante:  
>  Dracula:  
>  Arcana: Moon  
>  Element: curse  
>  Level: 5  
>  Abilities: Eiha, Life drain


	5. Hunted and Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan gains a new wave of enthusiasm and the duo venture back to Dolly's Palace with the treasure in sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait Is finally over! The next chapter is here! Now you all just have to wait for the next.

**April 7th 20XX**

Another day just like the others. I wake, Dolly's not helping, Dawkins is struggling and Dante has no idea how to control the pups. If only mum and dad didn't leave for work early today. Either I would need to sort out this mess. Get the pups to the table, sort out the kibble. It all feels so natural now that I do it all automatically. 

So another day starts. Everyone goes to do their own thing and only me, Dolly, Dawkins and Dante are left in the room. 

"So Dylan, will you be helping with the pups today?" asks Dawkins with a desperate look in his eyes. 

"Dolly do you think you can help?" I ask, hoping she will say yes.

Dolly looks at me with a glare before walking off. Of course she was going to do that, what else did I expect? Well I guess. Me and Dante can't return to her Palace if I'm busy with the pups. 

" so I guess it's just us then" notes Dawkins. He looks at me again. I can't back out now so I might as well do it. 

"yeah it can't be too hard right?" I answer. Please don't be too hard today. 

"what are we doing then?" asks Dante. 

"we're looking after the pups, you can do that right?" responds Dawkins in condescending tone.

Well this is going to be a great a great day… 

Luckily not much happened midway through the day. The pups were manageable and neither Dawkins nor Dante had killed each other yet. Everything seemed like it was running smoothly. 

"Hey Dylan" comes a voice grabbing my attention. I turn to see Delgado beside me. What could he want? 

"yes Delgado" I ask trying to stay calm. 

He seemed to sigh before saying "do you think Dolly's going to be alright?". Oh no. How do I answer that? 

"erm… I'm sure she's going to be OK" I answer, hoping he'll accept it. 

"you don't really sound sure…" he weakly counters. 

"are you worried about her?" I ask knowing the answer. 

"well yeah" he admits "and without her I kinda feel lonely…". He seems to sigh again before saying "no one can really keep up with me besides Dolly, so without I just feel like there's nothing to do…" 

Looking back they did spend a lot of time together. This must all be having a big effect on him with her shunning everyone. What about Roxy and Snowball? Who even knows how she's treated them in this state… 

" well maybe you could use this time to hang with someone that you usually don't" I suggest 

"I guess…" he agrees "but…" 

"for Dog's sake would you just stop!" 

They can't seriously bet at it? They were doing so well! 

"well if you're not going to do correctly I'm going to correct you!" 

"is that…" asks Delgado. 

"Dante and Dawkins, yeah" I answer. As I move towards the commotion with Delgado behind me I notice a crowd of pups. Cause a big scene why don't. OK time to enter authoritative brother mode… 

"what do you two think you're doing?" I demand.

"Dawkins is getting mad about meaningless things!" argues Dante to which Dawkins scoffs. 

"if you're not going to do it properly then you shouldn't do it!" snaps Dawkins. 

"what is this even about?" I ask slowly, losing my patience. 

Almost instantly the two point towards the Dimitris and the damaged tablet below them. 

"you're telling me that you decided to fight it out over the Dimitris breaking something?!" I scold. Come on Dylan don't lose your cool. "you should be approaching the situation together! Not against each other!" 

"I stated that they should lose tablet privileges but Dante said that was too extreme" explained Dawkins trying to be composed. 

"well it is!" argued Dante "we should punish them but not take it entirely away from them! Instead we should make them do some work around the house!"

I see so the Dimitris did something and they can't agree on a punishment. But I have to admit permanently taking it away is too extreme. 

"I have to agree with Dante here you are going a bit too far…" I decide. 

"what? But I have to take time away from other important tasks to fix it!" complains Dawkins. 

"if you'd let me finish I was going to say however they shouldn't be allowed to use it for 3 weeks after it's fixed" I clarify. 

I then turned to Dimitris, who looked a bit shocked by the events. "you got that?" I ask them. They nod accepting their punishment. 

"You can handle this right Dawkins" I ask, turning to him. 

"Yes Dylan" he answers with a defeated tone. I then say to Dante "keep an eye on the pups". He too seems to just take it. 

"hey Dylan you seemed stressed… how about you take a...walk?" Delgado suggests unsure of what to say. 

"aren't you more of a running dog?" I ask, surprised by his suggestion. 

"I know…but you're slower than me and you seem like the kind of dog that relaxes when it's calm" he tries to explain. 

"well I guess a walk around dalmatian street won't hurt" I admit heading to the door. 

As we shut the door, Delgado turns to me "come let's get a move on!" he demands clarifying with "at your pace". 

Taking the lead I began to walk down the road. 

"so what happened back… It was to do with Dolly wasn't it?" Delgado asks. 

"well I guess it…" I admit "with her acting the way she is and how me and Dante not always being around, it's put Dawkins on edge" 

"so he's afraid if someone does something smaller, that it can get worse?" questions Delgado. 

"I guess yeah… After all he is one dog" I explain. "he's not going to be perfect" 

"I guess it's kinda of our fault…" he admits. 

"what do you mean?" I ask, unsure of what he exactly means.

"well you said it yourself… you and Dante have been out and well I've been trying to pretend nothing is wrong…" he explains "and all that does is make it hurt more" 

He's not wrong it is partly mine and Dante's fault but not Delgado's. Right?

"so not having Dolly to keep up with you is keeping you down?" I ask 

"well yeah, it feels lonely just racing around by myself" he opens up "no one is really interested in racing…" 

"well… maybe you could go out and meet new dogs… or cats, I'm not judging" I suggest. 

Delgado chuckles "you make it sound like I'm looking for a girlfriend!" he laughs. 

I can't help but chuckle myself. At least he's happier now… 

"but Dylan how are you feeling?" he asks, catching me off guard. 

"what? Me?" I manage to answer

"yeah, you" he says 

That's the first time someone's asked me that during this whole Dolly episode. How do I feel about this? 

"well…ugh...I just want everything to go back to how it was…" I struggle to admit. 

"but I guess that all depends on Dolly," Delgado states. 

Unless we find her treasure and get rid of her Palace. That's what's causing all this… 

"I'm going to fix this!" I vow. 

"w-what?!" asks Delgado shocked by the sudden change "where did that come from?!" 

Continuing on with my vow "I'm going to fix all of this trust me! Then we can go back to how it used to be!" 

"do you really mean all that?" Delgado asks unsure if I'm serious. 

"yes I am" I simply answer. 

"well I'll take your word for it" agrees Delgado 

Suddenly everything slows down as I hear Safie's words again. 

**I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the power that shall bringeth thy will.**

**With the birth of the Fortune Persona, you have obtained the bonds that shall lead to the future and new power...**

Another social link, this time with Delgado… 

I guess I'll need to make the most of it. 

"Hey Dylan, how about we start heading home?" Delgado suggests. 

"Yeah, we probably should" I answer. 

"Dylan, I won't blame you if you don't keep that promise" Delgado admits before moving ahead. 

The walk home was silent. Neither of us really knew what to say. However I knew what I needed to do. Arrange our next plan of action with Dante. 

As we walked through the door we were greeted by the usual hustle and bustle of the pups. They really are energetic aren’t they? So...where is Dante? As I look into the living room I see him struggling with 2 pups. What on earth were they doing?

“Come Dante, Dylan says we can!” the male one, if I remember right is Devon or was it Duck? Honestly a lot of the younger pups look pretty similar currently.

Coming to Dante’s need I ask “I said what?”.

The two seemed startled at my appearance. Definitely a sign they were lying.

“You said we could have as much kibble as we want for dinner!” argued the female. Definitely Daphne or was it Diva? Could it be Diana? Why am I so bad at this?!

“I don’t remember saying that” I respond.

“You did! you said it before you left!” she adds. Caught them!

“I was talking to Delgado before I left” I reveal.

“What?! I mean I knew that!” she struggled to answer in shock.

“How about you two give it up” I suggest.

The 2 pups grumbled before walking off. Well that went well.

“Thanks for the help Dylan” thanked Dante with a look of relief. They’ve really been wearing out haven’t they?

“Hey Dante can we meet in my treehouse?” I ask.

“Yeah, sure” he answers knowing what we were going to discuss.

As we make our way to the treehouse I check for possible eavesdroppers before entering.

“So when are we going back to the palace?” he asks.

“Tomorrow” I simply 

“Tomorrow?! Isn’t that a bit of short notice?!” Dante asks, shocked by the deadline.

“And we're going to find her treasure” I continue.

“That's setting the bar even higher!” adds Dante.

“Well we can't let this continue on with Dolly can we?!” I argue.

Dante seemed to look shocked by the response before looking down. Could he be agreeing with me?

“You’re right…” he admits “we’ll head out tomorrow then ok?”

I nod at him in response. We’ve got to save her from this…

**April 8th 20XX**

Setting everything up for leaving was a pretty tough job. Me and Dante had set up everyone breakfast and left a note saying we had important business. Luckily we managed to finish it all before everyone woke up. 

"are you sure we won't get seen?" asks Dante nervously as we walk down the street. 

"don't worry" I assure "I've said in the letter that something came up with Fergus and they won't wake up for half an hour" 

"can't they just check with Fergus?" suggests Dante. 

"who's going to do that? Only me and dolly really spend a lot of time with him in the family" I answer. 

"so we've got everything?" double checks Dante before going silent. "Oh my dog, I've become you" he declares. 

"hey! I'm not that worried about checking" I argue. 

"Well you're actions say otherwise" replies Dante with a doubtful look at my statement. 

"OK, I may be a little worried, which is why I triple checked everything" I admit. 

"there's the Dylan I know" chuckles Dante. 

As we stand outside the park I look to Dante. He was barely in the subtle morning light. We need to start early if we're going to find the treasure today. 

"ready to enter?" I ask Dante. 

"should be, we've got our weapons" he responds. 

With his agreement we move towards the link to the palace. As we step through it once again the world shifts only to instead of arriving outside we were within the entrance to the cage filled room from before. Was this the new entrance? I scan around to feel Dante nudge me. As I turn to him, I see he's pointing to a familiar. 

"what is that?" he asks, confused by the strange sight. 

As I step towards it I hear a familiar voice. 

"Greetings Wild card, Moon" welcomes Safie emerging from the door. 

"w-what?" manages Dante unsure of what to think. 

"I must apologise Moon, we haven't been acquainted, I am Safie, denizen of the Velvet Room and servant of my master" she introduces. 

"Nice to…ur…meet you" Dante replies. 

"So I'm guessing I'm wanted in the Velvet Room" I ask. 

"Yes it is time to tell you more about your abilities" she confirms before looking to Dante "you may enter to". 

As quickly as she appeared, she left entering the door. Well I guess I should follow her. I walk into the Velvet Room as I'm greeted with a new site. No longer does it look just like a blue version of my treehouse. Instead it was much larger and with a strange device to my right. As well there was this strange song playing from a stage to my right. Upon it stood two strange humans. On the left a back haired man with a plain suit was playing a piano strangely with a blindfold over his eyes. To the right a woman with black hair and grey streaks in a black dress was singing the song encompassing the room. 

"what is this place?" asks Dante from behind. As I look behind I see his look of awe. Looking at all this I can blame him. 

"welcome Moon to the Velvet Room, a world between mind and matter" Igor greets "I am Igor, this rooms master"

Dante seeming confused by everything responds "h-hello Igor, I'm Dante" 

"I must say it's strange to see a Wildcard's companion in the velvet room like this" notes Igor "it's been a long time since we last had groups appear outside of special occasions" 

So this wasn't normal? Then why was Dante able to see this place then. 

"He must be looking down upon you" suggests Igor before indicating to Safie "Safie will you now show the Wildcard what we brought him here for" 

"yes master" she answers before moving over to the strange device "here in the Velvet Room we shall assist you with your journey, including your personas". 

As she pulls out a strange book she points to me. "Please place the Velvetphone on the slot in front of the press" she instructs. 

As I take the device out of my satchel and place it in the slot, she seems to look it over as if something is wrong. 

"it seems it hasn't been registering your items correctly" she explain "do not worry it should be fixed now" 

Safie then moves towards the large machine and places a strange book in a slot below. 

"when you obtain a new persona it is added to the compendium and can be summoned again for a fee" she begins "however you must be update the information on your personas using this printing press" 

Almost instantly she moves towards me and pulls me towards the phone screen. 

"first I would like you to select your personas and update their entries" she orders "this is done by simply tapping the persona and confirming the choice" 

Following her orders I tap the display of Galileo and confirm the change. 

"when you update the compendium the previous entry is overwritten, so please make sure that you certainly want to make a change" she adds. 

Suddenly the machine fires up with some sounds of its working before the compendium is removed. That was definitely a strange sight for sure. 

"Next we shall be moving onto persona fusion" she instructs "if you possess two personas they can be combined to create a stronger result" explains Safie. 

"So they're theirs lots of different personas?" I ask. Wow this was also kinda like a video game. 

"Yes and they will all be recorded in the compendium for future use" answers Safie.

Looking back to the machine, she instructs me "now please pick the first persona" 

Well that was Galileo… 

As I move towards the Velvetphone I select Galileo and Zombie lady. 

"Now the fusion may begin" States Igor. 

Safie moves over to one side and types something on a piece of paper with a typewriter. Removing the paper, she places it in the machine. She repeats the process again on the right, and the machine fires up. The sound of it competing with song throughout the room. Suddenly the machine stops and a piece of paper is removed. 

It seems to float before bursting to reveal a strange horse. Fur green and its lower half missing as it floats. With piercing red eyes and long shaggy mane like seaweed. 

"I am kelpie" it greets "I shall lead all who defy you to a watery grave" 

As suddenly as it appears, it disappears into the Velvetphone. As it lights up. 

"This is a good time to explain an Arcana bust to you" notes Safie. "as Kelpie is of the strength Arcana which you possess a social with me of, it receives extra exp upon fusion" explains Safie "the higher your rank is with an Arcana, the larger the boost is" 

"so it becomes stronger when I spend time with people?" I ask. 

"yes, but this will only apply to your social links" she adds. 

"So is that everything this room does?" asks Dante, eyeing everything up. 

"Lastly I will need to explain persona summoning" adds Safie, moving me towards the machine. 

"if you select the summon option any persona you registered in the compendium can be summoned" explains Safie. 

"you said there was a cost right?" I ask. 

"yes" answers Safie "select the persona to see it" 

As I tap on Galileo I'm presented with his registered self from earlier and a cost of £4.50. That's quite a bit. I only have £20 from the Palace on me… 

Taking the plunge I select the summon option and the Velvetphone updates and I hand my money over. 

"that is all we have to teach you for now" states Safie "you may continue how you please" 

I simply nod and proceed to summon Zombie lady too. Dog… I'm down to only £11. Guess I can get more in the Palace though. I take the Velvetphone out of the device before leading Dante out. 

"We look forward to your next visit," says Safie as we exit. 

Once again the velvet room shifts and fades as we return to the bleak walls of the Palace. 

"that was an experience…" notes Dante before looking towards the hallway to the cages. "but we've got to focus on Dolly right?" he reassures. 

"Yeah," I answered, as we started to move on. 

As we step through the hallway the bleak walls stretch out to a maze of steel cages filled with figures hidden in the shadows. 

Dante seems to gasp before moving to the cage from our last visit. 

"he's gone!" exclaims Dante. 

"what?" I asked shocked by the find. 

As I rush to the cage I get a good look. It was kinda empty with a nothing in it. I look around for a way it could have escaped but I couldn't even find a door. 

"how did he even out?" asks Dante looking around the cage. 

"How did who get out?" asks a similar voice from behind. 

Assault I turn around I see…me? But he was different. He was dressed in a dog suit with a tie around his collar. Wow he really looks like Spencer doesn't he? 

"What brings you to our great huntress' trophy room?" asks other me. 

"we're visitors given an invitation by Dolly" I lie. 

His face seems to light up before saying "please excuse my rudeness! I wasn't aware you were on first name terms with my huntress" 

Come on, play it cool. We don't need an incident. 

"maybe you could show us around?" asks Dante. 

"of course!" answers the fake me "it would be an honour! Just follow me". With that the fake leads us along. 

Looking side to side this place looks so depressing. Cages are piled up as far as the eye can see. All with the evident misery in the inhabitants' composure. 

"every cage here is filled with a prey Conquered by our huntress" began the fake "they are placed to display her power"

He seems to look towards us before saying "though they released from time to time to be hunted again" he adds.

That's terrible. How can this even link to what Dolly sees the world around as? Is this a representation of something in the real world? But what of though? 

"I wish to take a closer look you may, I will be waiting up ahead" he tells us before leaving. 

With curiosity getting the better we check out the nearest cage. Inside it seemed to be a small canine. As it stepped forward it revealed itself to be Clarissa the corgi. 

"Yap Yap Yap" she barked like a ravenous beast. 

"I can't really blame her for seeing Clarissa like that," admits Dante. 

"I guess it's not exactly different from how she sometimes is but…" I begin to answer before suddenly seeing Dante's expression change. Shortly after I feel a blow to my head as I'm knocked to the floor. 

Looking up I see a guard fizzle away into 3 fairies, surrounding me and Dante. 

The first fairy sent a bolt lightning at Dante grazing, while the second followed up on me. The third seemed to simply charge and hit Dante. 

Taking my chance I shout "Persona!" and have Galileo cast Bufu on the fairy, knocking it down. Taking advantage of the opening I send another Bufu at the second pixie. With the hit from the ice it falls too. Hoping for the best I send another Bufu at the third pixie but it avoids it. Damn it. 

Dante however follows up with an eiha, knocking it down before we go in for an all out attack and finish them. 

Suddenly a surge of power ran through my body. Did I level up? Looking for confirmation I check the Velvetphone to see that me and Dante are now lv 6. one level higher than we were before.

"at least we're getting more powerful" comments Dante looking over at the phone. 

"but doesn't that usually mean enemies get more powerful with us? " I suggest. That was how most rpg worked out after all. 

"at least we can keep up with them, right?" asks Dante. 

He wasn't wrong after all. Had he been playing some more? 

"well we should probably keep up with…me?" I state, somewhat confused as what to call the other me. 

"Yeah we don't want to keep facing these shadows" agrees Dante. 

With us both in agreement, we leave the cage behind to follow after the other me. 

As we pass the corridor of cages, the other me comes into view. Standing by a cage he seems to be checking up on it. 

"oh! Your here" he says as he turns to see us approaching. 

"So where exactly are we going next?" asks Dante. 

The other me seems to make a strange expression before saying "our next stop is a dangerous beast faced by our great huntress" with a strong zeal in his voice. 

As he eagerly leads us along we can go to another cage with a familiar face. Inside the cage paced the fox I knew so well, Fergus. But this Fergus was different. He appeared to be in some kind of thief clothing seen in movies.

"Here we have a thief that dared to steal from our great huntress, for this crime he has become a part of her collection" he began. 

"Much like you thieves" said another voice. 

Looking at the source above a set of cages was what appeared to be Dawkins. However much like the other me he wore a suit and tie. 

"couldn't we have waited…" mutters the other me "I'll just have these take care of them". 

Suddenly with a snap of his paws 3 shadows surround us. The 2 fakes seem to laugh before leaving. Well this can't be good, we're surrounded.

Emerging from the guards bodywork revealed what appeared to be a ghostly servant and two all malnourished creatures in agony. 

Taking a chance I launch a Bufu at the servant only for it to barely flinch. Great, it's resistant to ice attacks. Maybe I could use something else?

The servant, recovering from my attack, proceeds to then hit Dante with a Bufu. Luckily though he didn't appear too badly hurt. 

Dante seemed to respond only to cause minimal damage to the creatures beside the servant. 

The two creatures follow up with an assault on me. I manage to avoid the first but the second hits me like a scratch. We need to do something but. 

"Dante!" I shout "let's switch targets, they can't resist everything we have!" 

"got it!" answers Dante 

Taking my chance I shout "kelpie!" and the ghostly equine launches a blast of water at one of the smaller creatures, knocking it back. This is certainly working out better for me but what about Dante? 

Taking my advice Dante launches an eiha at the servant damaging it a good bit. 

Now we just need to keep this up and we can get out of here. 

The shadows once again repeated their actions from before but we manage to avoid all but the smaller shadows miniscule attacks. 

Taking my chance I summon Kelpie and use Lunge, knocking one of the smaller shadows down. Now my chance to finish it looks weak. Making the final move on it I charge, killing it. 

With two more left, Dante uses a critical cleave to kill the servant and strikes the final shadow finishing the fight. 

"Well that wasn't too hard" I comment. 

"yeah but don't you think we should get a move on? Maybe we can catch up with those 2" Dante suggests. 

Following his Dante's I make my way through the winding maze of cages until we find a grand door. 

"Dolly's treasure must be behind it right?" asks Dante. 

"a smart guess but you will never know!" applauds the fake Dawkins from above.

"you have come far enough!" states the fake me "but you shall now perish in the name of the huntress!" 

On cue the 2 imposters jumped down to confront us before revealing their true forms. 

The fake Dawkins shifted into what looks like a gremlin, with green skin and a black and blue pair of boots as well as an old aviation helmet. Bearing a tool belt around it's waist

Meanwhile the fake me morphed into some kind of elf with a green tunic and white leggings combo. As well as a yellow hat and shoes. 

"let's see you defeat us" taunts the fake me before hitting Dante with an ice attack. Luckily Dante didn't seem to be in a bad state from the attack. 

"you shall be kneeling soon!" barks the fake Dawkins. 

Almost instantly he seems to launch a spanner at me. As the blunt object collided with me I almost stumbled back. Maybe I could turn this around. If I can only find their weakness. 

Taking my chance I launched an aqua from kelpie at the fake me however it seemed to not be too effective. 

Dante noticing my problem follows up with an eiha, providing the same effect. 

"we're barely doing anything! How are we going to hurt them?!" complains Dante. 

"I guess we can only keep searching for their weaknesses" I answer. 

With a wicked laugh the other me once again launches an ice attack. 

"Why won't I die! I mean they!" I complain, catching myself from the mistake.

"don't worry, you'll be dead soon!" adds the fake Dawkins before unleashing an electric attack on me,knocking me over. Damnit, right in the weakness. 

Taking advantage of my state, the fake Dawkins unleashes another attack on Dante. Luckily for us his persona isn't weak to electric skills. 

Deciding to play it safe I changed to Galileo. This should help with possible weakness for now. However, my ice attacks won't be very useful. Maybe I could chance it with physical attacks? 

Taking the chance I perform a Lunge on the fake me. As my persona collided with it seemed to recoil in pain. Well that's definitely good. 

The fake seems to try to compose itself after the attack, however Dante follows up with a cleave to knock it down. With the opening ready, he unleashes a life drain, on the fake heavily damaging it. 

"Fuck! This isn't going to work" complains the fake me with obvious anger. 

"well how about we unleash the beasts then?" suggests the fake Dawkins. 

"that'll surely tear them apart!" gloats the fake me before letting off a horn. 

As the noise rings throughout the expanse of cages, a noise could be heard. Almost like footsteps. As I turn to the source I see two beasts in the distance. 

With a face ready to chew my face off was Clarissa. Except she looks more like a feral beast. Behind her in the shadows was none other than the Dante we saw earlier. It however appeared more apprehensive. 

Taking the first I launch a Bufu at Clarissa only for it to have no effect. Oh dog that's bad. 

Much like me Dante sends an eiha at her for the same effect. With himself open, Clarissa pounces on him. 

Hearing the cries of pain from Dante, I charge at Clarissa. Though unaffected, she turns her attention to me. Oh dog, oh dog, oh dog. I'm dead aren't I? 

Dante! This Palaces version of him could be anywhere, waiting in the shadows for the perfect time to pounce. 

As my eyes dart around I fail to see Dante, however I do notice a device in the fake Dawkins paws. Some sort of controller. What are these guys robots? No that can't be right. The caged Dante seemed to be alive earlier. Maybe a device on them?

Turning to Clarissa, I notice a faint glow on her collar. That must be it! Maybe if I can avoid her blows up close I can break it. Whether she will still kill me is up for debate, but it's all I've got. 

I rise from the ground and break into a sprint only to be knocked down with a single blow of her claws. Before I can get up the feral Dante pins me down. Growing at me as if it's ready to chew my neck open. 

Desperately I struggle to release his grip, has he closes in. With his muzzle to close to my neck, I take a chance. With no alternatives I slam my head into the collar. A wave of relief runs through me as I hear it shatter. 

Almost instantly the once feral Dante runs off, leaving only one threat left. Trying once again I try to shatter the collar, this time launching an aqua at. Luckily it hits causing it to short circuit and fall. 

The feral Clarissa approaches me ready to kill before turning to those who summoned it. The fakes seem to attempt to run but are pounced and torn to shreds in a terrifying display one by one. Leaving behind only the echoes screams and strange black sludge, the feral Clarissa walks off, showing no interest in me and Dante. 

Well that was a relief… 

However my mind returns the attack on Dante. Oh dog!

Rushing Dante, I find barely able to stand up with scratches, oozing blood all over him. 

"Dante are you alright?!" I ask, panicking. 

"I could…say the same about…you… " Dante manages to point out my own wounds. Looking at myself other I see my own wounds. Deep cuts line my sides and legs, with some under the edges of my helmet. This is bad! What am I going to do?! 

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see the feral Dante approaching. Weakly I try to block his path to Dante. 

The beast seems to look at me before moving in and… Licking my wounds? 

The warm sensation felt revitalising as the pain seemed to fade away. 

"your wounds…they're gone!" Dante comments. 

As I look myself over, I find his statement true, all my cuts are healed. Except large scars were left behind. Realising what was happening I let the beast through to Dante. 

We're alive, but what about the scars?! We can't go home looking like this! Looking back over though I notice that some of my fur is beginning to cover. This could work for a while but a concentrated could definitely identify the scar. 

Hmph… I guess we're going to have to wear a coat for a bit…

Before my thoughts continue, I'm blinded by a bright light from the corner of my eye. Rapidly turning around I find Dante healed and his feral copy missing. 

"where did he go?!" I ask confused. 

"inside my soul…I guess" Dante attempts to explain. 

But how? Why? Was that even possible? Maybe I should just focus on the treasure for now. 

Signaling Dante to follow me, we head towards the door where the fake smile once guarded. As we step through the large door we find ourselves in a grand room with a golden cage in the centre. 

"talk about about, showing off" comments Dante "this has to be the treasure" 

Moving closer to inspect the cage, I notice a sign engraved into a slab on the bottom of the cage. 

Here stands Hansel. The crown jewel of the mighty huntress Dolly's collection. 

Talk about an ego, I think to myself. But where is Hansel? He's definitely not in here. 

Scanning around I notice a slight distortion in the centre. Or maybe he is…just not how we expected. 

"I think I've found Hansel" I alert Dante

Turning to me unsure of what I mean, he asks "where? There's nothing there". 

"the distortion" I clarify. 

His face seems to change, indicating he's caught. Looking it over he asks "so how do we get him to appear in the flesh?" 

Well that's a good question. Also one I have no idea how to answer. We barely know that much about palaces. But Safie does! Maybe she can tell us how to make Hansel appear! 

"Dante I think I know what we've got to do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the treasure found it's up to this duo to expose it. Guess we'll have to wait and see how they pull it off. 
> 
> Dylan:  
>  Galileo:  
>  Arcana: fool  
>  element: ice  
>  Level: 6  
>  Abilities: Bufu, Lunge, Tarukaja 
> 
> Zombie lady:  
>  Arcana: death  
>  element: phys  
>  Level: 4  
>  Abilities: Poison bite, Stun claw 
> 
> Kelpie:  
>  Arcana: strength  
>  element: water  
>  Level: 5  
>  Abilities: Aqua, lunge
> 
> Dante:  
>  Dracula:  
>  Arcana: Moon  
>  Element: curse  
>  Level: 6  
>  Abilities: Eiha, Life drain


End file.
